Fallen For Him
by ValerieLuvsChocolate
Summary: Sasha Snape is unnoticed, blends into the walls and an outcast. She can hear snakes talk and most people think she's mental. Loved by no one, not even her a parents and her own brother. But when a certain Marauder catches her eye... hell breaks loose.


Information

Full Name: Sasha Marie Snape  
>Family: Eileen Snape (nee' Prince), Tobias Snape (father), Severus Snape (twin brother)<br>Age: 14  
>Friends: None<br>Enemies: None, but people do talk behind her back  
>Crush: None... for now<br>Personality: Quiet, shy, unnoticed, smart, intelligent, thoughtful, not very social, an outcast.  
>Year: 4th<p>

-Is a Parselmouth  
>-In Ravenclaw<br>-Severus Snape is her twin brother  
>-Gets left out in her family<br>-Doesn't get bullied, but is an outcast.

I ran through the barrier separating Platform 9 and Platform 10. I felt a *whoosh* sensation shoot through me before I arrived at Platform 9 3/4. I didn't exactly think Hogwarts was a heaven, but it was better than being cooped up in my room all day back at home. I smiled as I saw the bright scarlett Hogwarts Express standing right before me. I walked to the luggage man and gave him my bags. Then I stepped onto the train, hearing the bright laughter and chatter of the people around me. At this moment, I wished I had friends. Not those silly 'acquaintances' my brother has that always pressure you to do bad things. Real friends. Ones that support your descisons and love you for who you are. I walked to the back of the train and sat in my usual compartment. I took out the diary I bought at a muggle store a couple weeks ago and began my first entry.

Dear Diary,

Hello, my name is Sasha Marie Snape. I am 14 years old and I attend Hogwarts school of witcraft and wizardry. I don't have any friends, but I have a twin brother, Severus, who barely notices me. I am a Parseltongue. That means I can speak to snakes and they can understand me. I don't get pushed around or teased, but sometimes I heard people whisper about me. Today, I am going back to Hogwarts. There are 4 houses there. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I am a Ravenclaw. Severus is a Slytherin. Well, that's all I want to tell you right now. Write in you tomorrow.

-Sasha 3

I closed the diary and put it aside. I leaned my head against the wall. The train started to depart from the station. Soon, we were out of the station completely. I watched as the scenery passed by. Forests, lakes, more forests. The trolley started coming down the aisles. I stood up, I wanted to buy something. In my jeans pocket, I had around 5 galleons. Enough to buy 2 pieces of candy.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" The trolley woman asked me.  
>"Yes, one Pumpikin Pasty and Chocolate Frog," I replied politely and held the money out of the palm of my hand.<p>

The woman exchanged the money for my treats. I took my food and sat back down in my compartment. I repeated the same thing I did earlier. Lean my head against the wall and look out the window. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, the train was stopped at Hogwarts. I exited the train and walked to the carriages. As usual, I got it one by myself. It didn't take long to arrive at Hogwarts. I went into the Great Hall and sat down in the back of the Ravenclaw table as usual.

"Excuse me? May we sit by you?" A polite voice asked.

I looked up and saw two girls standing in front of me.

I stared at them in shock. No one has ever asked to sit next to me before! I nodded to them and they took the seats in front of me.

"What's your name?" The one with brown hair asked me.  
>"Sasha Snape," I muttered quitely.<br>"What's that?" She asked again.  
>"Sasha Snape," I said, clearly this time.<br>"Are you the sister of Severus Snape?" The blonde on asked again. I nodded.  
>"He doesn't seem to notice me, though. Or care about me," I added.<br>"Aw, poor you! My name is Diana. Diana Roberts," The brown-haired girl introduced herself.  
>"I'm Karen Klan," The blonde girl said.<br>"Nice to meet you," I smiled genuinely. For the first time in years.

I got myself friendly with Karen and Diana. Turns out, they have been in the same dorm as me for all my years at Hogwarts! They just woke earlier than me and went to bed earlier as well. These girls might be my first friends. The sorting droned on and on while I whisper-talked with Karen and Diana. Then the feast started.

"So, how did you guys meet?" I asked them.  
>"Well, we met in our 1st year, when those Marauders were pushing Karen around. I told them off and we've been bestfriends ever since," Diana explained.<br>"Oh. The Marauders. Severus gets bullied by them, too," I commented.  
>"Yes, they're awful," Karen agreed. I faced the Gryffindor table and saw none other than the Marauder staring right back at me.<p>

But one of them looked at me with a certain interest, as to see where he has seen me before. That one of them was James Potter. I turned a shade of bright red and returned to conversing with Karen and Diana.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I walked to the Ravenclaw common room with Karen and Diana at my side. By now, I was getting a bit annoyed by them. They kept droning on and on about past memories, which, of course, did not include me. I decided to walk ahead a little, seeing as they probably wouldn't care if I left. Soon, I was facing the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Password?" She asked me.  
>"Charms," I muttered.<p>

The portrait swung open and I crawled through the protrait hole. I jogged briskly up to my dorm room, excuse me, Karen's, Diana's and my dorm. I changed into my pajamas.

I read some pages of a Transfiguration textbook for a while until I got bored and decided to sleep. I put out the lights. Diana and Karen were still not back. I tucked myself under the covers and before falling asleep I thought about something. I thought about how wonderful it would be to have real friends.

The next day was a free day, fortunately. I had woken up at 8:55, which, for a day with classes, was considered on the brink of on time. I noticed that Karen and Diana were still fast asleep. Good, I thought I would die if I heard one droning conversation between them. Oops, I meant 'us'.

I headed to the Great Hall. Half of the students were there. No one noticed me come in and sit in the back of the Ravenclaw course they didn't, most of the school doesn't even know that Severus Snape had a twin sister, me.

I grabbed 2 pieces of dry toast and a small sausage and began eating my was good to be alone again, I didn't have to listen to anyone or just smile and nod if I didn't know the answer to a question.

After breakfast, I went straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Why, you ask? Well, Myrtle's not exactly my friend, more like a guidance consular. All in all, she's a pretty good person to spill your feelings out. Much better than Karen and Diana, who always barge in and talk about their 'problems' instead of listening to me.

"Hey, you, there! Samantha,is it?" A voice, actually, no, two voice called. I spun around and saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing behind me. "It's Sasha," I told them reluctantly. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to them right now.  
>'Why the frowny face, beautiful?" Black asked me. I rolled my eyes. Perv.<br>"Why? Oh, because you're here!" I snapped. I was in a grumpy mood today.I turned around to leave.  
>"No, seriously, no pun, what's your name?" Lupin asked, stopping me in my tracks.<br>"Sasha. Sasha Marie Snape," I introduced myself blandly.  
>"Snivellus's sister?" Black and Lupin gawked stupidly. Oh my goodness gracious...<br>"Yes," I responded.  
>"Wait... you're that Parselmouth girl, right? COOLIO!" Black cheered.<br>"Yeah, bye," I snapped and then left.

Black and Lupin started calling for me again, but I ignored them. I arrived at Myrtle's bathroom and entered.

"Hello? Myrtle-" I was cut off by a splash of water.  
>"Is it someone to throw books at me again? If so... GO AWAY!" Myrtle groaned from inside a stall.<br>"No... it's Sasha," I said again. Myrtle flew out of her stall.  
>"Hello, Sasha. What's the problems today?" Myrtle asked as I sat on the floor. Not very sanitary, I know...<br>"Well, I think I just gained myself two- wait, four stalkers from yesterday and today," I told Myrtle.  
>"Who are they?" She asked.<br>"Karen Klan, Diana Roberts, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," I replied. Myrtle 'ohhhed'.  
>"Oh, those Lupin and Black. They come here to taunt and throw things at me along with Potter and Pettigrew. Haven't heard of the other two girls, though," Myrtle commented.<p>

We both sat there in silence. I wondered again how nice it would be to have friends, not stalkers. Myrtle's fine, great, actually, but she's a ghost. I can't hug her, or high-five her, or even shake hands with her. Myrtle is a ghost. See-through. Dead. Older than me by a hundred years. Can't touch her at all.

"Sasha, if you ever die, you're welcome to hang out with me here," Myrtle whispered awkwardly. I stood up.  
>"Thanks, Myrtle," I thanked her sincerely and then left.<p>

I knew I was going to die sometime. Maybe today. Tomorrow, next week, or next month. But I knew I was going to do it. I was going to be the one to kill myself.


End file.
